Him? SasuNaru
by ladedaperson
Summary: Naruto is the person writing this just to let u know so u dont get confused - " anyways naruto and sasuke are in school and naruto is a new kid. Naruto and sasuke get closer and closer.... maybe even boyfriends?
1. Chapter 1

**Him?****  
****  
****SasuNaru**  
"Everyone welcome our new classmate Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka said as if stood there nervous.  
"go have a seat Naruto" Iruka said then went to his desk. I walked to an empty desk next to some emo kid. "Is this seat taken?"  
The weird kid glared at me "Whatever... does it look like it dobe?"  
I growled a bit "someone's a bit touchy" I knocked his books off my desk and sat down.  
"Hmph" He looked the other way with his hands folded. Class started and every now and then he'd stare at me "the fuck do u want??" I whispered.  
He moved his head "nothing!" he whispered back.  
The bell rang for lunch and I sat down with these two guys I met, Shikamaru and Kiba... they kept telling me not to worry about that emo kid, O and they told me his name was Sasuke... "Sasugay?" I couldn't get his name quiet right. Shikamaru and Kiba laughed "Yeah something like that or SasUKE" Kiba said. I was drawing but tried to keep it a bit secret since it was yaoi. I saw this kid walking up to me "hmph" He took my sketch book. "Hey! Dude give it back!" I tried getting it back and stood up.  
"I'm Neji not dude" He looked at my drawings then RIPPED THEM! "WTF!!" I tried taking the ripped parts away from him but he threw them away. "So immoral... You fag" Neji growled and smirked.  
I grabbed his shirt and growled "What did u call me?!"  
Neji smirked and pushed me "You are a faggot." He pushed me outside where Sasuke was alone.  
Sasuke watched me and Neji fight  
"fuck off Neji!" I growled and punched him  
"Why should I? You're the one who fucks boys, you do it!" Neji smirked and punched me in the gut.  
I quickly held my stomach and then punched him in the face.  
Sasuke sighed and just continued drawing and eating his sushi.  
Then some other guy came and hit me "hey Neji"  
Neji smirked "come on Kankuro this'll be fun"  
they both punched me.  
Sasuke got up and got in front of me, I was a bit shocked "two against one? That's not fair" he punched Neji really hard in the face!  
Kankuro smirked "why should you care?" then punched Sasuke  
Sasuke punched him  
Kankuro smirked "your lover? You both are little gay fags!"  
Sasuke growled and punched him hard in the yaw making him bleed from the mouth. Kankuro held his jaw and him and Neji left.  
I held my arm 'uh... thanks"  
Sasuke looked at me "whatever they're just jerks..."  
Sasuke sat back down and I followed him. I sat with him and saw a glimpse of what he was drawing "y-yaoi??"  
Sasuke glared at me "what of it?"  
"Well isn't that kind of gay?" I tried not to blush  


"whatever... and if your gonna ask I am gay and if u make fun of me cause of it I wont care" he continued.  
"O I won't make fun of u... cause well I'm gay" I said blushing more  
Sasuke looked shocked "Ur gay?! U look like one of those guys that drool over tits"  
"EW NO!" I said and realized I sounded fruity so I smacked my head  
"wow, that was really gay, I believe u" He looked happy but still wouldn't smile.  
"Well does it matter?" I said looking at him  
then... as the bell rang... Sasuke kissed me on the cheek and stood up "yes" then he left.  
I held my cheek shocked "he... Sasuke... me... W-w-what??"  
I went to class and the rest of the day went by pretty fast


	2. Chapter 2

**Him****  
****  
****SasuNaru Part2****  
**  
I watched Naruto as we walked home... apparently we live close to each other... There something about that dobe that just makes me feel weird, I can't believe i kissed him on the cheek he probably doesn't feel the same way.  
He's going into his house and so did I.

The next day.

I sat patienly at my desk as that dobe came up to me.  
"hm?" I looked up at him. "why did u kiss me?" Naruto blushed and asked me that awkward question. "um" I couldnt think around him. "Well, you did it wrong" He leans to my face and kissed me on the lips. I was completely red hoping Iruka wasn't watching, he's the kind of person like neji that thinks gay people should die. When Naruto finished kissing me I blushed more and kissed him back. "so are we together or something?" Naruto asked. "idk" I said calmly. "well I want to be... do u?" He said blushing. He's so cute the way he blushed, it makes my mind go crazy. He looks so inocent... "Yes I do" I said looking into his perfectly blue eyes. He smirked "so i guess we're together" Class started and we got to work.

When it was lunch time Naruto and I sat outside under the stairs. I couldn't help but to watch him eat his ramen. It's just- The way he eats it! O my god! He is sucking on the noodles and!! AHH!! "stop please" Naruto looked at me confused "wat?". I blushed a lot and I don't know if i should say it but "you're making me horny! stop!" I covered my mouth, i usually don't get like this. "horny?" He giggled. O my god he is so presious. "yes" I was blushing alot. YET HE STILL SUCKED ON THEM TO TORTURE ME!! "heh," he licked it and sucked it. "O my god naruto!! Stop!!" I covered my eyes and hoped I wouldnt get a boner, o god that would be so embarassing!! Naruto staired at me

"ooo sasuke! U GOT A STIFFY! DATTEBAYO!" He giggled and hugged me. I uncovered my eyes and looked at him holding onto me and i blushed. "dobe" I smiled a little. He kissed me on the lips and i kissed him back, i just couldn't resist so i- i slipped him the tongue. He did also and it was great...  
The bell rang and I went to P.E. when he went to computers.

That damn neji was there in my kitsune's computer class, i couldn't help but to worry for him.  
I had to go to the restroom and when i got there I found Neji holding naruto and naruto had his pants down while kankuro was punching him in the stomach and it looked like the put a vibrater in naruto's butt. I was so mad. "U basturds! Leave him alone!1!" I punched Kankuro and neji hard, It kinda hurt my hand. Neji smirked and hit me back as kankuro left. Naruto was crying cause the vibrater was big and on full blast, they tied his hands so he couldn't take it out. I punched neji hard in the face. Neji Punched me 

in the stomach and I winced "damn" I punched him back and eventually he left and i helped naruto by untying his hands and pulling the vibrater out. He cried and held onto me burrying his face into my chest. "naruto" I was sad for him and pissed at neji and kankuro. "sasuke" He cried and his butt hurt so i had to take him to the infirmary.

I walked him home and noticed that no one lives with him "where are you're parents?" I asked. "o, they died, i think. I've never met them" He said. "o, well i guess we have something in commen, my parents died in a car crash and all i have is my brother." I said helping naruto to his room. Naruto layed on his bed and held his butt. I kissed him goodbye and he kissed me back "o I almost forgot" I handed him my cell phone number and he put it in his phone as i left. I love seeing him everyday and i hope he feels better...


End file.
